


Instructions Unclear

by seb



Series: Choose Your Fic [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, M/M, Office, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seb/pseuds/seb
Summary: A Choose Your Own Adventure fic, or as I like to call it, a Choose Your Fic thread I'm holding on Twitter.Dirk works at SkaiaNet. Jake is his boss. Anything could happen.YOU can make it happen! Vote for what you want to happen next!





	Instructions Unclear

You’ve been working at SkaiaNet for years now, making a name for yourself until you can launch your own company and get out of the shithole that is the big city. There are some perks: free company lunches, the health benefits, coworkers who pick your shit up when you get too caught up in your sad, sad personal life, and the boss. You don’t know much about Jake English, SkaiaNet CEO, hottie extraordinaire. He barely makes it to company lunches and stays in his office for most of the day. You get a glimpse of him when you take the morning shifts, throwing his coat on after getting out of his very nice car and waggling finger guns at you on his way to the elevator. The first time it happened, you had to sit down at Roxy’s desk downstairs for ten minutes before you could make it to the elevator yourself. 

Today’s going a little different. An email and a thin, yellow slip on your desk meant today, you were meeting with Jake English, face-to-face, in the flesh. It’s been a work in progress; about a month of scheming, convincing, and executing your master plan. You’re tapping your pen on your laptop rhythmically when an IM notification pings.

> **Jane Crocker**: Mr. English has wrapped up his conference early. He is available for your meeting now.

Shit.

You close your laptop and shove it in your bag, throwing the strap around your shoulder. Real professional with the suit and tie gig you’ve going on. Sollux almost trips you on your way to Jake’s— Mr. English’s— office. “You’ve got two hours,” he says, the documents you’re supposed to be working on pulled up on his screen.

“I don’t think I’ll need that long,” you deadpan, and he gags behind you as you step over his feet and make your way out of the maze of cubicles. Steeling yourself at his door, you adjust the strap on your shoulder and turn the handle until the fully extent of the windowed wall comes into view, the silhouette of one Jake English smack-dab in the middle.

You…

**Author's Note:**

> Want to influence the story? Check [this thread](https://twitter.com/asmrpit/status/1162379870917279745?s=20) for updates.


End file.
